Under The Weather
by TheWindReader
Summary: The Story of a young dragon slayer and her exceed. Sora and Kero join the guild of Fairy Tail to find a home and friends, after being left alone 10 years prior by her adoptive mother who just so happens to be a dragon. Story will take place just before and throughout the anime. My summary sucks, but oh well... DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA
1. Joining The Guild

Under The Weather

_Joining The Guild_

I briskly walked down the cobblestone road which I had been travelling on since I got to Magnolia, the home of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was an organisation of wizards where they could partake in jobs to earn money.

I sighed. I had been walking for 3 days straight and the cat sleeping on top of my help wasn't helping my situation. Kero (_pronounced Keer-roh_) was one of my oldest friends that I could remember. He was a dark orangey-yellow cat with brown stripes and had serious attitude problems. He was rude to anybody he didn't know and sometimes even gave me sass, despite being my best friend. Kero was very different from other cats, he could turn into a lion at will or even give himself wings and talk.

My movement had caused Kero's yellow tail to fall into my face. His tail was of normal length and was yellow up until the tip where the fur was thicker, longer and white. Strange cat.

"Kero… your freaking tail is getting in the way. Either fix it or you're going to be walking to the guild like a normal person." I threatened him. I felt his body stir on top of my blonde hair. He let out a yawn and shifted to a sitting up position and he curled his tail around his body.

"That's what I thought, Kero." I said smugly. This was one of the rare occasions he obeyed me. Oh yeah, I'm the boss.

"So how long till we get there?" Kero inquired.

"Any minute now actually. You were asleep for almost 2 hours." I said, trying to make my point of him being lazy. Seriously, there could be a tornado coming straight towards him and he would just decide to take a nap.

I looked around the town we were walking through. It was a pretty nice town. The river was clean and so was the cobblestone pavement. The walls were graffiti free and there was absolutely no trash in the street. These people sure knew how to look after their homes.

"Wow. There's the guild. You ready to join?" Kero chimed in, taking me out of my train of thought. I looked straight ahead. Yep, he was right. I took in a deep breath.

The guild hall exterior was beautiful. It looked like it was 3 stories and looked like a mansion. Above the front door was the guild insignia. Every guild had their own so you could distinguish the wizard from each guild, as their guild insignia was branded onto them.

"I'm ready."

I pushed the double doors all the way open and braced myself. You see, I was a very shy person. I couldn't stand people looking at me or being in huge crowds of people. Probably caused by always being with only Kero or my adoptive mother.

The guild hall was full of people minding their own business, all ignoring me. Thank God. Now to find the Guild Master. I walked straight ahead to the bar to the pretty girl behind it.

She was of average height and donned a pink dress with a bow on the front, it looked like a dress that you would find on a princess doll. She had long, white hair that was slightly wavy at the bottom. Her bangs were tied and stuck up on her forehead. She was a very attractive girl, hopefully her personality matched her appearance.

"Hi there! I'm Mirajane. What can I do for you?" she asked, while a huge friendly smile.

"Umm… My name is Sora. I wanted to join this guild. I was told so many good things about it." I smiled back. It was easy to talk to her.

"Great. I'll get Master Makarov!" She smiled as she walked out the door behind the bar and returned a few seconds later with a short older man. When I say short, I mean tiny. He wore an orange tracksuit with the guild insignia and a jester's hat. He was the guild master? All of a sudden, his legs became enormous and he became around my height. He extended his hand for me to shake it and I obliged.

"I'm Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. We would love for you to join. Just fill out the form and you can get your mark. Don't worry, it's just standard procedure so the magic council can keep track of the wizards in Fiore." The Master said as he turned and presented me with a pen and question sheet. I took a seat on the bar stool and began to fill in the sheet.

**Name: Sora Garnet Hendrix**

**DOB: 31****st**** October X766**

**Family: **

**Elemantrix – Adoptive Mother (Dragon) - Unknown**

**Lorraine Kindle (Biological Mother) – Deceased**

**Biological Father – Unknown**

**Magic- Element-Weather Dragon Slayer **

By signing this information sheet, you confirm that you will follow the rules of the magic council and are held accountable are responsible for misuse of magic.

_S. _

I slipped my sheet to over to Master Makarov and he quickly glanced at the paper before returning to the room behind the bar. Mirajane then took out a stamp and magic ink. This is how we get our guild mark. Kero jumped down onto the bar counter and lay on his back. His stamp was brown and took up the majority of his back.

My stamp was placed on the inside of my wrist. It was a deep purple colour which meant that the stamp was magic as it could change the colour of the ink used by itself. Cool beans.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, SORA!" Everybody in the guild hall exclaimed. GAH! They were listening the whole time! Now I wanted to run away to a corner and grow mushrooms.

Taking me out of my desperation was Master Makarov who stood up onto the bar and gave a speech.

"

Magic is not just some trick to wizards as they are to other people. To us wizards, magic is our life. Anyone who uses magic can feel the flow of the magic they use in their veins. Those who use their magic to set an example or use they magic to improve the lives of others are those who deserve to have it the most. It's how we use the talent of magic that define who we are as a person.

THAT'S WHAT MAKES A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!

"

As soon as he said the last words, the whole guild raised their arms and made an L shape using their index finger and thumb. Feeling left out, I did the same and so did Kero.

Kero then jumped onto my head as people began to approach me, most likely to introduce themselves to us. I braced myself.

…..******************….

Next was a girl with red hair long hair and was about my height. She donned silver armour, a royal blue pleated skirt and black knee high boots.

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we will get on quite well with each other." She introduced as we shook hands. Her grip was firm, but not violent. From this I could tell that she was strong and had a good heart.

Erza! He mentioned a woman named Erza when we met.

"Thanks. I'm Sora and this is Kero. We heard so much about you and the guild. He actually convinced us to join and I'm so glad he did. Everyone is so nice here." I say. Remember, first impressions are important and I have to be a people person to get people to like me. Our introduction was cut short by two boys around my age arguing. One boy had pink spikey hair and a cool white scarf that reminded me of dragon scales. I wanna get me one of them. The other was a black haired boy who had less spikey hair and a black shirt. Although, as it looked like the argument was about to get physical, the blue-almost-black haired boy threw his shirt off. This creeped me out and my jaw dropped.

"Is it normal for him to take his clothes off?" I asked, my voice higher pitched due to my surprise. Her face turned cold.

"Gray! Fix your ridiculous stripping habit now! You two should not fight in front of new company." She advised with authority in her voice. As soon as she spoke, the two boys immediately ceased their argument and stood up straight with perfect posture. The two boys then put their arms around each other like they were best friends.

"Everything's fine, Erza. Isn't that right, Natsu?" Gray spoke through his teeth, not breaking his fake, exaggerated smile.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"Great. Now be polite and meet the new recruits. Sora, Kero, this is Gray and Natsu." Erza urged. I gave a simple smile and introduced myself and Kero.

"Hey! Kero can talk too? Wow! That's exactly the same as Happy!" Natsu exclaimed. Happy? Then as if on cue, a blue cat with a bandana around his neck flew up to me. He could fly and talk too?

"Wow. We're both awesome!" Kero exclaimed. I was in awe with the whole situation.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted with excitement. Kero then jumped off my head and began to chase happy around the ceiling of the guild with their wings. I mentally sighed.

"So what type of magic do you use?" Natsu asked.

"Oh. I use element dragon slayer magic." I said, looking down. Dragons were a sensitive subject for me.

"You're kidding me." Gray said in disbelief. Natsu and Erza didn't say anything, they just had open mouths.

"Umm.. no. My adoptive mother taught it to me." I said in a low voice, not taking my eyes off of the wooden floors.

"We must be the only guild to have 2 dragon slayers!" Erza piped in. Two? Someone else was a dragon slayer? Maybe they might know something about why Elemantrix left.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer. Natsu Dragneel the Salamander. My father was Igneel. Know anything about him?" Natsu said very quickly running up to me and looking deeply at me. 'GET AWAY!' I mentally screamed. Wait. Igneel? The red dragon. He was the young boy I met when Elemantrix brought me to learn fire magic with the red dragon.

"I'm Sora Hendrix. My mother was Elemantrix the weather-element dragon. I think I met both you and Igneel when I was learning the fire element. I haven't heard from them in 10 years." I recall. Hopefully I gave him enough, at least he knows that Igneel wasn't the only dragon who vanished, and it wasn't personal even though it felt like it was.

"So they're all gone? Every last one of them?" He asked me with pain in his voice. His fists clenched and he scrunched his eyes. I put my hand on his bicep to console him, but I knew from personal experience that no matter how many hugs or comforting words you receive, losing your parent isn't something that you can simply get over.

"Off topic here, but who did you say encouraged you to join Fairy Tail" Erza inquired. Oh yeah, I was distracted by the half-naked-blue haired argument.

"His name was Gildarts."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Quest

Under The Weather

First Quest Part 1

I was sprawled across a table and chair in the guild hall. I was bored out of my mind and I wanted to do a quest so I could buy a house and therefore not crash in Erza's house. Not that I had anything against Erza's house, she was very tidy for someone with a hell of a lot of clothes, but I wanted my own space for Kero and me. I had my eyes on a house down the road from Fairy Tail that was for sale for 80,000 jewel a month – a pretty amazing deal for a house in Magnolia.

I sighed and banged my head on the table, giving up on my life altogether.

"You alright there, Sora?" a feminine voice dragged me out of my misery. I remember that voice. Hmmm…..

I slowly look up to be greeted with bright blue hair. Levy. She wore her usual blue waistcoat and yellow brassiere, white shorts and gladiator sandals.

"Oh. Hey there, Levy. Just bored out of my mind." I answer drearily.

"Why don't you take a job? That's bound to pass some time!" she smiled.

"I would, but I'm worried about taking one. It'll be my first one and if I fail at my first job as a wizard, I'll never forgive myself." I slam my head back on the wooden table. Ow. That'll most likely leave a mark now. Great.

"You can always team up with people on jobs. As a matter of fact, most people join up. I'll team up with you if you'd like?" She offers. I hitch my breathing and looked up with wide eyes.

"Really? You'd do that for me? You're so awesome, Levy!" I ran to hug her, almost tripping out of my chair and knocking her over. I was surprised that I willingly hugged someone and I was pretty sure she was too.

"We can form our own temporary team, and if you'd like, afterwards you can join Team Shadow Gear with me, Jett and Droy!"

"Cool! First Mission!" I was ecstatic. I was finally on my way to becoming a contributing member of a guild and I was easily making friends in the process. I felt comfortable being around Levy now, which meant that we're friends, right?

"Kero! We're going on our first mission. Levy's coming!" I shouted up to the ceiling. Ever since we joined, Kero had a habit of sleeping, playing and spying on our fellow guild members from the wooden beams. One time, I even caught him stealing Happy's fish and made him chase after it. Silly kleptomaniac, Kero.

Then on cue, two orange ears shot up and wizzed up to me, plopping down on my head.

"Hey, Levy. We're teaming up, right?" Kero chimed, looking over at our new team member.

"We sure are! I even told Sora that if you like working together, you guys can even join Team Shadow Gear." Levy exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

We had only been walking for 10 minutes when Kero began sleeping on my head. Seriously. How was he tired all the damn time when I was the one doing all the exercise.

Not only had Kero and I been joined with Levy, but we also had two recruits… Gray Fullbuster the Ice Maker with the stripping habit and Loke the lady's man who always seemed to wear a coat. Hmm. A wee bit ironic.

"Seeing as we're teaming, shouldn't we have a name for our team? I mean, umm… Levy's team is Shadow Gear, so shouldn't we have a name for our temporary one?" I enquired rather nervously. I shouldn't have said anything! That was a stupid thing to say. Why do I bother speaking at all, they're going to think I'm retarded or something. I want to go back to my antisocial corner and grow mushrooms.

"Yeah, anyone got any ideas?" Gray spoke up, dragging me out of my self-inflicted depression. Oh thank God for polite people.

"How about the Fantastic Four?" Loke piped in. This comment made Kero jolt awake and pounce on Loke.

"What about me? I'm not counted as a member just because I'm a cat?!" Kero pushed. I could tell he was offended by the comment, but wasn't being genuinely angry or vicious.

Kero then did something unexpected. He grew his winds and covered himself with them. Then he opened them again, he was transformed into his adult form – a lion. It was kind of funny really. Kero had the attitude of a lion even when he was a cat. Gray and Levy jaw-dropped in surprise, where I on the other hand sighed.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath. Kero gave me a look of mischief and Loke also looked over to me, as if he heard it. That got me thinking, I said that hardly audibly. Kero could hear that because cats/lions had an extremely keen sense of hearing, but how did Loke?

Maybe I'm just over complicating things again as usual.

"Am I part of the team now, Loke?" Kero enquired, his front paws now pinning Loke to the ground.

"Yes, Oh Mighty Lion." Loke spoke. Oh Mighty Lion? What kind of mushrooms was he eating?

"Good." Kero smiled and transformed back to his cat form, to take back his place on my head. I then proceeded to carry on as nothing had happened. You get used to Kero's actions after a while so you can't really blame me for being nonchalant with the whole situation.

"What just happened?" I heard Gray ask either Levy or Loke.

**2 DAYS LATER**

We had finally arrived in Hargeon, a large port town located in the southern part of Fiore. I had taken upon myself to name our temporary team, but I couldn't decide between: Cloak 'n Dagger or The Awesome Turtles. Such a hard choice…

Our job in Hargeon paid 1 million Jewel, so we would each take home 200,000 Jewel. A really good amount for a regular, so it would be an amazing amount for my first ever job.

Our job was to escort the gold from the ship, 'The Lady Marietta' to Onibus. Apparently, thieves and pirates had tried to steal the gold before the ship even left to get to Hargeon, so the owner was taking no chances of letting it get stolen when it was half-way to its destination.

"We need to get this lot moving as quick as possible so I'm just going to be brief. The gold is already packed into the trailer attached to the back of that magic mobile. That need to get to the bar in Onibus. Those thieves that attacked before are after the gold and have been after it for 6 days so it's unlikely they are willing to give up now, so be prepared. I'll meet you there, this time tomorrow." The man quickly patted Gray and Loke on the back before running off to his horse and carriage.

The magic mobile was in a dark blue jeep with an open front seat and had a black trailer attached to the rear end.

A magic mobile was a carriage that relied on the driver's magic power rather than a horse or fuel. I looked around at who was to link up to it. I couldn't ask Levy to do this, after she was already going out of her way to accompany me on this job. Gray would be too busy stripping instead of focusing on the road, therefore leading to us to crash and our impending doom. Loke, I wouldn't mind asking him if it wasn't for my dragon slayer senses. I could feel that his magic was depleting, slowly but surely. He needed to conserve as much magic as he could, therefore not wasting it on driving the magic mobile. The only ones left were me and Kero, and the freaking link up wrist bands wouldn't fit his small animal paws.

I internally sighed and sat in the driving chair. I attached the S-E plug to my wrist and the car roared to life. Kero flew into the carriage through the window but our other team members just stared at me.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked, worriedly. Kero stuck his head through the window.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kero inquired.

"You're really gunna drive that thing all by yourself?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Umm… Yes?" I said in the form of a question. Great. Now he's going to think I'm insecure and have no idea what I'm doing.

"Maybe we should take turns. Magic vehicles drain a lot of magic power from the driver, you don't wanna over do it." Gray advised.

"I can handle it, Gray. If I get tired, I'll let you know." I said rather rudely through gritted teeth. I didn't mean it to come out rude, but I felt like they thought I was weak and I wanted to prove that I wasn't.

Loke and Gray proceeded to enter and find their seats in the back of the car, although I could have sworn I could have heard Kero complaining about someone sitting too close to him. Levy instead, approached me and placed her hand down on my clenched fist. When did I clench it?

"When you get tired, I'll take over for you. That way if we get attacked, you would have replenished some of your energy and I'm not too fond of combat. I usually leave that to Jett and Droy." Levy smiled, warming my cold emotions up. It was like she was impervious to bitchiness.

"I suppose you're right, Levy. Sorry for being a bitch, still not really used to the idea of being a team and being with others." I apologised, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. Just… remember that no one is expecting you to do everything. We work as a team. Don't feel like you need to prove yourself to us, we don't think of it as like that. We see it as making friends and helping each other out. Everyone needs a little help and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Levy spoke and proceeded to back with the others.

She really was a good person and friend. I am so lucky to have met her.

"Hurry up and move his car. We have a job to do!" Kero roared from behind. He thinks he can command me… I THINK NOT!

"Shut up, Kero. I'm trying to have an inner monologue here!" I shouted back.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Quest - Part 2

Chapter 3 – First Quest Part 2

So weak. My 3 hours of driving the magic mobile had completely wiped me out. The S-E plug had started to make my wrist ache and weigh incredibly heavier. My eyes were beginning to sting and instinctively close on their own. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, until the car motion ceased altogether. I rolled forward and ended up collapsing onto the dry, dirt road. In that millisecond that I was in the air, it felt like I was flying and nothing else in the world mattered.

My body was completely sore all over and I just wanted to stay and be one with the ground, let the wind take me. The dirt smelt like home… well what I used to call home. When I was with Elemantrix, I either slept in my treehouse or on warm summer nights, I would sleep next to her on the green fields and stargaze.

Although I hated the fact that I was abandoned and would probably never completely recover from it, I came to understand as I grew that our loving bond was real and I could never hate her for that, despite waking up one morning and being greeted with emptiness. In my heart, I always thought that she wouldn't have left if she could help it or if I couldn't cope. She taught me how to look after myself and how to be successful in whatever profession I chose – be it guild mage or fisherman.

"Oh my God! Get her inside the car, quick!" I heard Loke speak as I heard the familiar sound of the car door open.

"No, you idiot. Get her to the side of the road. She'll find it harder to breathe in there!" Gray's masculine voice commanded. I was carried off the dirt path and onto the side of the road by the two guys, which I'm guessing was grassy due to the unique smell and texture rubbing against my bare leg. My head was being propped up onto someone's lap. God this was embarrassing.

"She just fainted from using too much magical energy. She'll be fine once she consumes some elements. So too damn stubborn for her own good." My faithful companion announced, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But shouldn't she be replenishing her energy just by breathing the air?" Levy asked, with confusing in her voice. She moved her hand close to my mouth, most likely to check if I was breathing.

"Sora told me that air isn't as strong because the air is mostly being used to keep her body physically going, so in terms of her obtaining a lot of power, she's only getting a small amount compared to how much she would get from an element that didn't fuel her body." Kero answered. Good to know he actually pays attention, when he's not completely ranting about something insignificant or sleeping.

"So what elements can we give her?"

Waking up on a moving vehicle was one of the strangest events that I have experienced. Since I was left alone those many years ago, I hardly ever slept. Ever. I'm talking 2 weeks at a time without even a moment of sleep - that is if I didn't deplete too much magical energy. So to say having slept, with a bonus of sleeping in a mode of transportation, was bizarre to say the least.

I soon came to realise that I had been using something as a pillow. Whatever it was, it was the most comfortable thing I had ever slept on, not to mention smelled beautiful. Snuggling closer into my soft pillow, my pillow sighed and moved closer to me. Wait. Pillows don't move. They also don't have a scent or sigh. Slowly prying open my eyes, I was greeted by a naked upper body. Gray.

Pushing myself off of Gray, I backed up to the carriage window and climbed up onto the roof. With a firm grip and the power of air magic, I made my way over to the driver's seat, which was currently being occupied by Levy. Jumping down to sit next to her, I landed gracefully on my feet and into the passenger's chair.

"Hey Levy" I greeted with the same polite smile she had showed me so many times.

"Oh hey! You're up. Great, how are you feeling?" She said with a genuine smile.

"Pretty good. I don't really need to sleep as much as other people." I said, my eyes drifting up to the night sky. The pure black sky was dimly lit by the white stars. The twinkling stars were accompanied by the currently waxing crescent moon, the moon would probably be lonely without all the stars in the sky.

It was breath-taking.

"So how far do we have left to travel?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the faint glow of the moon and stars.

"We'll only have to travel for 3 hours tomorrow, which means that we can set up camp now" She replied. As soon as she had said those words, the speed of the car began to slow down and eventually came to the stop.

***CRASH!***

The car stopping had caused the sleeping passengers in the back to tumble over most likely. The thought of a drowsy Kero being squished by Loke and Gray brought a smirk to my face.

"OOF! Hey! Where'd she go?" Gray shouted in confusion.

"She disappeared into thin air!" Loke replied. Idiots. Did they seriously believe I had vanished into nothing?

Kero flew out of the car through the window and onto the side of the road. This gave me an idea.

Levy unhooked herself from the plug and began to walk over to Kero. Climbed up onto the roof and waited for the two idiots below to leave the vehicle. As I heard the two pairs of feet rock the car, I gently and silently climbed back into the car through the window on the other side of the vehicle.

"Sora's GONE!" Gray and Loke shouted in unison. Hopefully Levy and Kero knew my plan and decided to play along.

"I really doubt that, guys." She spoke up, with a hint of humour in her voice. Good.

I sat back down onto the seat I was before and pretended to sleep.

I heard the door open and scream my name.

The two idiots then glomped me (NOTE: If you know what 'glomping' is then you're freaking awesome), forcing me into the corner.

Oh god. Too much close contact. I may have wanted to play a trick on them but this rebounded. When I get too close to people, I start to panic. Oh God.

"Guys, GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" Kero shouted from outside the carriage. I couldn't see anything, apart from Loke's green jacket. I was cornered.

My body began to glow a faint white colour, growing brighter by the minute. It was starting to happen and I couldn't control it.

"Why? She's safe. Wait, what's that?" Loke spoke.

"_**Aerial Shot**_" My body bent forward, giving my back and arch and my head jerking backwards. In front of my body, my familiar rainbow coloured dragon magic seal appeared. Loke and Gray were cast forward and powerfully expelled out of the magic mobile.

'Uhh damn headache" I thought to myself. It hurt to think

"Are you ok, Sora?" Kero flew up to me in his lion form. From what I could finally see, he had covered Levy with his wings to prevent my attack from hitting her. It was funny to see him concerned about me, but what about the two I had just thrown out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache" I whispered. I slowly stepped out of the car, holiding onto the sides to help balance my body.

"Ow. Not cool, man" Gray groaned, pulling himself up after my attack. Great, now I felt guilty. Although they could have been hurt far more, so that's a plus.

"Agreed" Loke spoke up.

"I told you to back off" Kero chirped in.

I walked up to where Gray was and I extended my hand. His cool hand entered mine and I pulled him up onto his feet, Levy doing the same with Loke.

"Sorry guys. I'm just very… introverted to say the least."

"That's the damn truth" Kero agreed.

We set up our sleeping bags in field just off the road we were traveling. I put my sleeping bag away from everyone else. I still felt incredibly bad about hurting Gray and Loke, so I thought I should stay away from them, even though that said it was ok.

Loke and Gray had just come back from collecting wood for the fire so that we could cook food and stay warm during the night.

"_**Solid Script: Fire**_" I heard Levy chant her incantation. So, her magic was Solid Script, a type of Letter Magic that lets the user utilise the power of the meaning of the words they create.

"I'm to get food. I'll be back shortly." I muttered to Kero who was making himself comfortable in my sleeping bag. We were all idiots, apart from Levy. She was the only person in our whole group who had the bright idea of bringing food with her. She had brought jerky and crackers.

"Are you sure you wanna go alone? You want me to keep you company?" He offered. This was one of those rare times where Kero was being a nice kitty, although I loved both of his sides, the kind one and the annoying one.

"No it's fine. I need to clear my head anyway." I replied. I started walking towards the trees. From what I can recall from my books, this forest was home to many plants which gave off edible fruit. Although, I personally couldn't see any in the darkness.

"_**Light Projection**_" My hand began to glow, giving off light so that I could see my surroundings better.

I kept on walking through the forest until I came to an area untouched by people, full of fruit: Cherries, apples and oranges.

I used my air magic to push me up the tree and keep me there. The amount of food here would keep us going for a long time! I smiled to myself, feeling satisfied.

After 5 minutes of picking a hell-ova-lot of fruit, my arms were practically overflowing with food. 'Imma eat gooooooood tonight!' I thought to myself, grinning like an idiot.

I found my way back to the camp, to be welcomed by Kero charging at me, or rather the food I was cradling.

"I bring sustenance!"

"Hoorah!" Kero bellowed and began to dig in to his apple, not bothering to wait for anyone else.

We sat around the campfire, silently eating our fruit. Nothing feels better than eating after a long day. This might sound a little weird, but I enjoy silence.

However, our silence was ruined by the presence of three cloaked figures.

"We will be taking your haul. Let's just make this as easy as possible." The leader spoke. His cloak was coloured red. Sigh, here's where the trouble starts.

"Yeah. No one move, yo." The second figure spoke, he was wearing a dark green cloak.

"You got that, puny princesses?" The final figure spoke, he donned a dark blue cloak.

Princess? I think not. These were the thieves who tried to steal the gold before it came to Hargeon.

"Kero, make sure that Levy stays safe." I told my companion with my fist clenched.

"Kick their asses, Sora"

"Unfortunately, the gold is in our possession and the only way you're gunna get it is over our dead bodies." Loke informed the thieves.

"Is that so?" Red cloak inquired, uninterested.

"Yes, that is so. You have 5 seconds to leave before this gets messy." I warned.

"We're still gon' fight 'em right, boss?" Green cloak asked.

"Yes. We need what's inside that trailer." Red cloak, hushed his lackey. I take it 'Red Cloak' was the leader then. That makes him My Target.

I had taken it upon myself to deal with Red Cloak, leaving Gray with Blue and Loke with Green.

"You're not getting the gold!" I roared.

"I don't want the gold, stupid girl. I want the KEY!" Red Cloak jumped into the air.

"**RE-QUIP: Double Daggers**" So he was a re-quip mage, he had the power to summon objects.

He began to quickly try and swipe me the daggers he held in each hand. I was too quick for him. He then threw them at me.

"_**Water Beam**_" My hands shot forward. The daggers hit the water instead of my face, that's always nice.

"_**Lightning Storm**_" A sphere of electricity was created in between my hands and we sent towards Red Cloak.

When the dust settled from my attack, Red Cloak remained unscaved, although I noted that his cloak was firmly wrapped around himself. I had an idea.

"So your cloak is magic, it repels magical attacks." I acknowledged.

"It doesn't just repel, it absorbs and manipulates it."

"Manipul-" I was interrupted by the Lightning Storm attack coming towards me. I opened my mouth and sucked in the electricity.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm an Element and Weather Dragon Slayer. I can eat any element and use them." I answer with pride. Being a dragon slayer was one of the things I truly loved about myself. I was proud to be a Dragon Slayer, it was one of the few things I had received from my dragon-mother. Well, that and the ring on my middle finger, it was a silver ring made into the shape of a dragon curled up. Although I had received it when I was a lot younger, it had always fit just right. I had always thought it was magic and grew as I grew.

Back to the fight, I knew I had to use my brain to defeat him, brute force with magic wouldn't be enough. I have to make contact and hurt him with just strength. I quickly dodged his attacks as I began to come up with the perfect strategy.

"**Ice Make: Eagle**"

I was hit with a block of ice in the shape of an eagle in my chest. I choked and gasped for breath, burning my lungs in the process. The ice had knocked the freaking wind out of me.

"What the Hell, Gray!" I shouted over to the half-naked mage who had attacked me. I gave him my signature death glare, I only ever gave it to Kero and he usually ended up cowering. It was a look that would resemble Erza's, I was told by Natsu a couple days ago.

"Not my fault, man. This guy controlled my ice."

"Guys! Magic doesn't work on these clowns. Use hand to hand combat!" I shouted back over to Gray and Loke.

"RIGHT!" The two idiots understood.

"We're not clowns. We're the Cloak and Dagger Thieves of Fiore!" Blue Cloak said, his arms waving all over the place in anger. Cloak and Dagger? Hell no! That was our team name.

"We're Team Cloak n' Dagger from Fairy Tail. We won't let you tarnish our name!" I road, charging over to Red Cloak and punching him in the face. He dodged, and I brought my leg up to kick him from the side. He fell to the floor with a thud. From the floor, he re-quiped another dagger and stabbed me in the leg.

"AHH!" I screamed and fell the floor in front of Red Cloak. The dagger was protruding from my right thigh and blood was pouring down my leg and was staining the bottom of my shorts. The dagger blade was black and the blood oozing out of my injury seemed to be a darker colour than it should.

Red Cloak rose back onto his feet and towered above me. I looked up and was met with his menacing grin with blood from his nose dripping onto his lips. The fuck was he laughing at?

"That dagger is the Cursed Dagger of the Bellum. Once it makes contact, it calcifies the blood and destroys the cells in your body. You have 3 minutes until you drop dead." Red Cloak laughed. He was cocky and laughing obnoxiously. He won't be laughing when his teeth are knocked out.

I put the palm of my right hand over the dagger and I gritted my teeth. I quickly pulled out the dagger and threw the cursed object over to the side into the woods, not taking my serious green eyes off of the grass I was sitting on.

Placing my hands over my wound I quickly began to start my pain killing enchantment.

"**Soothing Pain of the flowing River: **_**Argai**_" my magic circle appeared above my hand and wind picked up around me, sending my hair all over the place. The pain in my thigh subsided, although not slowing down the curse.

I rose to my feet and gave him the death look.

"3 minutes, huh? Just enough time to end this shambles you call a fight."

"**O strengthen of arm and swift wind of the heavens**_**: Arms and Venier**_" I cast, the wind picking up even more as I thrust my arms in the air and enchanted myself. Seeing as I couldn't use offensive magic like my elements, I thought it wise to use buffs. This was a type of support magic used to give buffs. Arms increased the strength in my punched and Venier increased my speed. I had briefly learnt these from when Elemantrix brought me to the Sky Dragon.

As I ran at my opponent with my focus strong, my enemy began to throw more daggers at me. I dodged every single one and punched him in the face. The power behind my punch was immense. Red fell to the ground and didn't look like he was about to get up. I ripped his cloak off of his body and clenched on to it tightly. This scumbag didn't deserve to use magic.

As our battle had ended I began to heal my leg. I used another healing spell to neutralise the curse and to close the deep cut.

I then began to make my way over to Gray and Loke to give them a hand. My body was aching from exhaustion, seeing as I was still recovering from the use of the magic mobile when we were attacked.

As I got back to the main camping area, I saw the two idiots finishing up their battle. Good, they had followed my advice and didn't use magic to attack them.

"Take the cloaks from them. They don't deserve to be in possession of a magic item." I advised. They began to take the cloaks from them and walked back over to me. The both looked as beat up and tired as me.

"What should we do with these?" Gray asked, holding up the blue cloak.

"We give them to the Master and let him do what he wants with them. He knows best." Loke answered for me.

As we had just had a battle, we thought that it was best that we just keep moving instead of setting up camp next to three unconscious villains.

As the three of us walked back to the car, I did the unthinkable. I put both of my arms in the shoulders of my comrades. It was a pretty big step for me.

"We did it guys! We stopped the thieves!" I said with a huge smile.

Gray and Loke laughed with me as we came to the car and all three of our jaws dropped.

The car was destroyed, with Levy and Kero lying unconscious by the side. My friends were hurt. The (cloak-less) Cloak and Dagger thieves were standing on top of the totalled car, laughing evilly.

They hurt my friends. Anger was welling up inside me. My cat. My Levy.

"You hurt my friends. Kero has been my best friend since he was born and that makes him my responsibility. Levy is my new friend and you attacked her when she never hurt you, you coward. We're part of the Fairy Tail guild now, and we look out for each other!" I Shouted. The fire in my soul was building and I knew just where to put it.

"_**Element Dragon ROAAARRRR!**_" I roared up at the enemies. My rainbow dragon magic seal erupted and burst of rainbow swirling with every element.

The enemies were blown back by the signature attack of the dragon slayers- the roar.

"Ahh! Finally the gold has arrived. Took you long enough." The man who hired us scolded us. All of us sweat dropped. If only he knew what we had to go through to get this gold here.

"Now to check the cargo." The owner of the bar spoke as he walked over to the trailer full of gold. He broke the lock on the trailer door and yanked the doors open. Jeez! Couldn't he just use the key in the other dudes hand?

"What the hell is this on my gold?" He complained, holding up something gold. We all walked over to what he was talking about. Getting a closer look, the bar owner threw the key at us. Loke caught the golden object in his hand and he dropped it as soon as he saw what it was. I curiously picked up the object. It was a key with a weird crown symbol on the handle.

"What's wrong with it, Loke?"

"Gate keys are powerful magic objects. I'd rather keep it away from myself." He answered, not looking at me while he was talking.

"You can keep that weirdo key, little lady. I have no need for it. Here's your share of the gold, not scram" The owner said. How was it possible to be rude and nice at the same time. Oh right, the kitty currently perched on my head was a prime example of that. I sighed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it **

**Sorry for the late uploads, been finding myself busy recently.**

**Windy x**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Food Fight

Chapter 4– A Food Fight

It's been a whole 5 months since Kero and I joined our guild, and to say it has been an eventful 5 months would be to say the least. Between all the awesome job requests and socialising with people, I don't know where to start to describe it. I had defiantly began to feel more comfortable around others, embracing my new family. I had took on quests with most of the people in the guild so far, but my favourite had to be Cloak n' Dagger but we could rarely go on quests as Levy had commitments with Shadow Gear. I had also teamed up with Shadow Gear, but despite Levy's protests I felt like I was always in the way with Jett and Droy's weird relationship with her. For one quest, I also teamed up with The Thunder Legion but with Laxus's rudeness, Evergreen's vanity, Freed's obsession with Laxus and Bickslow's creepiness in general, I felt out of place to say the least.

Sigh.

For now, Kero and I had taken to going on quests with only each other which didn't bother me, except when Kero was asleep (all the freaking time) and I had to walk in silence on my own. From up to 5 months ago, I would have welcomed the chance to be alone, but being with others and seeing them laughing and talking with each other made me envious.

I sat in my usual seat in the corner of the building, don't judge me. I maybe be more social, but still unsocial.

Mira walked over to my table to collect the mug that I drank my water out of. While she picked up my mug, she smiled and asked the dire question.

"So what did you get Gray for his birthday and what are you wearing for the party tomorrow?"

"Uhh… birthday?" I stuttered. I was never made aware of a party taking place, let alone Gray's birthday. That means I have until tomorrow to get him a present and some suitable clothes. From what I have seen from observing people, parties included dressing up nicely and dancing, an event I have yet to experience in my 17 years.

"You didn't forget did you? The party starts at 5pm" Mira asked me, worryingly.

"You can't really forget, if you were never made aware of it." I defend myself, getting up and walking to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party, Mira! Come on Kero, We're going shopping!" I called as I walked briskly through the wooden door. Kero flew up to me and usual spot on my head, moving the blonde hair. My blonde hair had grown to breast level and my fringe had grown into a side fringe a little bit shorter to Erza's. I walked quickly through Magnolia until I came to the clothing stores. Shopping was going to be painful, I could tell.

2 hours and 6 shopping bags later, I felt myself completely satisfied and relieved that I had finally finished. Kero had turned into my fashion guru as soon as the lady in the first store tried to sell me a handbag that was not quite up to his taste. I was very thankful for Kero's help and proved himself worthy of an ice cream sundae, Kero's Achilles heel. Kero had a beautiful relationship with anything sweet, he spent all his share of the quest money on feeding his bottomless stomach.

I still hadn't bought Gray's birthday present yet and I was starting to get worried. Sure I had seen cool gadgets that any guy would like, but I had yet to find anything to suit him specifically. Why did I have to be such a damn perfectionist?!

After our extensive shopping trip in the town, I had bought Kero some well-deserved ice cream and he was enjoying his food at the table in the kitchen. However, I was unable to eat due to worrying about a certain idiot's present. I just sat in silence and watched the vast amount of food disappearing into Kero's big ass mouth.

"I can't believe the Element Dragon Slayer is being defeated by a birthday present." Kero mocked in between shovelling spoonful's of ice cream in his mouth.

"And how would the All-Mighty Kero deal with this struggle? Pull a diamond out of his ass?" I insulted him back.

"Well, Genius. I would use my magic to create something. You have every element at your disposal and you don't even think to use it at a time like this?" Kero replied. God. HE WAS RIGHT! Since when did he become Einstein?

"Holy dragon! You're right! What should I make him?" I said, jumping to my feet and fist pumping the air.

Kero shrugged his shoulders and went back to his nommings. So he gives me half of the solution, amazing.

Gray's Party

Here I was, standing next to the bar talking to Mirajane about the gifts we had got him. Mira had gotten him a metal bracelet which Elfman bought last week when he was out of town on a mission. List everyone else in the guild, we changed into nicer clothes for the celebration. I was wearing a black dress which stopped just above my knees, with a sweet heart neckline and black lace sleeves. I wore combat boots and had my hair accessorised with a black headband with a white rose in the middle and my breast level blonde hair was curled. I still wore the golden celestial gate key around my neck, turns out the gate key opened the gate of the celestial spirit king. Speaking of necklaces, last night while making Gray's present I had made Kero the ultimate accessory – a cat-sized necklace with the fairy tail emblem. Had to admit, it turned out pretty awesome.

Mira on the other hand, looked much more girly than I did. Her hair was curled and her fringe was tied up with a pale pink bow, a smaller version of the one around her neck. Her dress was a lavender dress which resembled her normal pink one.

I had yet to see Erza, Levy or Loke…. And Gray for that matter.

"HIDE!" Erza shouted. Wait Erza? Kero shot down from the beam and carried me up to wear he was before. I sat on the beam and waited. Why was everyone hiding?

The door creaked open and I heard the familiar footsteps of Gray walk thought the guild hall.

"SURPIRSE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY!" All the guild members roared as they jumped out of hiding. Following their example I jumped down off the beam and landed with a knee bent and my hands on the floor. Kero flew down using his wings and handed Gray the box with the present I had made. Kero had a big smile on his face – seems like Kero had taken a liking to him. I rose to my feet and gave my friend a happy smile.

"Happy Birthday. This is from Kero and I." Gray opened the box which revealed his present – The Necklace. The necklace was a sword like cross.

"Thanks, Sora." Gray spoke as he put the necklace around his neck. He then examined the sword. "It's awesome, I've never seen anything like it before. Where'd you get it?"

"Err. I made it. I created the metal and the never-melting ice. It was just a matter of shaping it." I replied, looking down at the floor.

"Wow, really?"

"Hey, where's the food? I was promised dessert!" Kero bellowed throughout the hall, flying all over the place trying to scavenge anything he could eat. I laughed as Kero's eyes opened wide at the sight of cupcakes.

"Well, umm. Have a great birthday!" I waved as I walked over to Kero to laugh at him some more and Gray could talk to others. Kero was currently sitting on the same table as Loke and his girlfriends with a big ass pile of sweets in front of him. I sat down next to Kero with a smile on my face.

"Hey Loke, you enjoying the party?" I asked him, as I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth which was on Kero's plate.

"Yeah, it's-" Loke looked away from a girl and finally looked at me, with wild eyes and a huge gaping mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Oh god. Did I look like a tramp or a hooker in my dress? This is why I refrain from dressing like a girl! Surely Mira would have told me if I did though.

"That KEY!" He shouted as he ran away from me. What the fuck just happened? Loke just ran away from me, Kero and his 2 girlfriends. Kero stopped munching and looked at me.

"Why'd he run away?" Kero asked, a sad look emerging on his face. I shook my shoulders.

"You slut! What the hell did you do to our Loke?" One of Loke's blonde girlfriends, screamed at me.

"You made him run away!" A ginger one yelled as they stood up and slapped me across the face. Her nails were incredibly long, more like claws than nails. The sharp sting of broken skin meant she drew blood.

"Don't touch her!" Kero flew up hovered in front of her, bearing an angry expression. Then the brown girl's hair grew incredibly long and became fluid, grabbing a hold of my cat and slamming him into the wall causing him to knock over a plate of cookies, unconscious.

"You hurt me and my cat for no reason at all. Apologise or I'll be forced to take action." I warned them, glaring at them with menacing eyes. These sorry excuses for mages and women in generally had pissed me off and when I get pissed off- lets just say 'SORA SMASH!'.

"Like hell! If anybody should apologise it's you for scaring off our boyfriend!" The brunette then send her hair forward and tied me up with it – or so she thought.

"Haha. Little princess can't move? Apologise or I'll squeeze until you're a pile of goo, then again a pile of goo would be a better makeover than that tragedy you're wearing" She mocked, with a grinning expression.

"Kandace, Mari. Just what do you think you're doing?!" Erza bellowed. I grinned. I must have looked like a crazy person.

"It's quite alright. I'm just in the process of giving a makeover to Loke's crazy girlfriends." I smiled, a wild look in my eyes.

"Excuse me?" They screamed both at the same time, obviously they were taken back by my creepiness. Hehe. Obviously I wasn't going to hurt them that bad, it would be too unfair for them.

My magic circle appeared in front of me.

"_**Flame Trail**_" I spoke as her hair caught fire and spread all the way up to her head. She ran over to the punch bowl next to the buffet table to extinguish herself. When she emerged, her mascara and eyeliner had ran all the way down her cheeks, not to mention the fact that her head was completely bald. People began to try and stifle their laughter and snickers.

"Don't touch my cat." I warned her before turning around to the ginger girl who slapped me. She wore a panic expression to my wild smile that resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered extending her claws again, looking like she might try and defend herself.

"_**Wind dynamo**_" I cast and ginger

Kandace was slammed into the wall behind her. It made it a lot less powerful than normal – just enough to force her into the wall and hopefully do what I wanted. The air hand caused her to knock over the crisps (chips if you're American) and scatter all over the wooden floor.

"Ahh! My nails are broke!" She screeched clutching her once long nails. "How could you?!" her eyes were watering.

"How could you attack me for no reason? And you hurt Kero! I cannot stand those who purposely hurt animals!" I defended. Animal abuse and cruelty were the things I hated most in the world.

I turned back to my guild members who had stopped partying and were looking at me.

"Sorry about the mess and ruining your party. We'll be going now." I apologised and picked up Kero to go home. Kero was fast asleep and covered in cookie crumbs. Poor guy.

"Wait!" Gray called, I looked back at my friends. Gray had a cupcake in his hand. Actually, everyone had picked up a piece of food.

"Loving animals is MANLY!" Elfman roared as he threw a cake slice and threw it at Jett. Jett was covered in blue icing.

"Food Fight!" Natsu shouted as he threw chocolate pudding in Gray's face. Gray reacted by throwing brownies into Natsu's for revenge. Erza was battling Alzack and Bisca with a baguette sword while they battled with throwing cookies and pop corn.

I ducked as a pie was thrown my way, dodging it in time.

Kero gained consciousness and had a look of utter terror.

"WASTED FOOD!" my partner screamed as he broke down crying. I sighed. He was too emotional.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_So sorry for the late upload, guys._

_The next chapter will alos be a bit later as I cannot upload next weekend as I am having surgery and gunna be spending my weekend in the hospital. YAY :(_

_Please leave a review, you have no idea how important reviews are to a writer. Thanks for reading! ^.^_

**_Windy xx_**


End file.
